My Heart has been Captured
by The Liar Of Love
Summary: Banished. Exiled. How I have longed to go home. To Gallifrey, the planet of the Time Lords. They sent us away. Then I met her, River Song, and she swept me away. She was my bright, beautiful Moon, while I, the howling wolf, loved her so. River SongxMale!oc


Everyone knows or knew of the Time Lords from Gallifrey. They were known all throughout the galaxies as the ones who did not interfere. Until the Doctor came along, at least. He stole a TARDIS, or maybe she stole him, and traveled the far reaches of universe. The Doctor was never permanently banished though. Only one of Time Lords was indeed banished from Gallifrey.

It is not common knowledge that this Time Lord was banished. Few knew of it like the President and the familyof said Time Lord. This Time Lord wasn't even called back for the Last Great Time War. That is how far they would go to keep the Time Lord away.

Why was this one banished? No one but the exiled Time Lord and the ones who exiled him know. I know. I know because I am the exiled. I remember the day when it happened.

 _The doors of the room were flung open. In walked the President and the High Council along with a company of guards._

 _"Seize him! If he is even allowed to even make it out those doors, I will have your heads!" the President orders the company. I did not to run. I knew that it was inevitable that they would come for me. They created me, so who, of course, would fix their mistake?_

 _The guards led me to the council room. As I was thrown on to my knees in front of the President and Council, they seated themselves._

 _"We have made a decision that you are too much of a risk to have on Gallifrey. With how you were created and trained, there is no telling of the damage you could do to our planet," the President speaks down from his throne at me. All big and mighty he seemed but i could sense his fear of me. "You are hereby cast out from the Time Lords and exiled from Gallifrey. You are deemed to dangerous to stay. If you are found on Gallifrey once again, you will be considered a fugitive and a threat, therefore sentenced to death by being cast into the void. You have twenty-four hours to pack your things and say goodbye. When the time is up, I will send out the announcement to every city and person."_

 _Everything, from my brother to packing, passes by me in a blur of color, and the next thing I know is that my brother's arms are wrapped around my shoulder in a comforting manner. We stand on the ship that will take me away from Gallifrey, our home. I stand tall as if to not show the universe how and broken I am. My armor so strong would take more than a thousand armies to make a crack. Only one small tear is the only indication that it hurts._

 _"This is it. It has finally come to pass what the Oracle told me the day I was chosen. 'The time will come, when fear drives you out. Fear is not your enemy but your friend. Be prepared for the day when it seems no one else cares, for it will either be your making or undoing.' That crazy woman was right. I think this is my undoing," I tell my brother. He turns to me._

 _**Slap.**_

 _"What the hell! Did you just slap me?" I cried out to him. He raises his hand again. "Okay! Okay, I get it!"_

 _"No I don't think you do Fall! You're going to be alone out there. You won't have me there to keep you from hurting anyone or getting into trouble!"_

 _"You didn't keep me out of trouble here! What makes you think you helped me? They're throwing me out into the cold!"_

 _"I know, and for that, I am so very sorry. I wish I had done more and paid more attention to you. I can't take it back now." He pulls me into a hug._

 _"Yeah, I wish you could too. It's time for me to go. Maybe someday when you decide that Gallifrey isn't all that's in the universe, you'll come to me, and we can live together among the stars," I tell him. He looks at me sadly._

 _"I hope that day will come." He smiles at me and walks off the ship._

I didn't have anyone to say goodbye to except my brother. My family, well that is a story for another time. It was one of the reasons they chose me. I only had a few that would come looking for me, if i just so happened to disappear. The other real reason they chose me is because when i looked in to the Untempered Schism, i didn't run, go insane, or become inspired, i glowed a beautiful gold and purple. The one thing that made me unique also cost me my freedom. They took me from the academy, where I had made a home for myself and a few friends. What they did to me changed me in ways that no Time Lord or Gallifreyian would ever understand. It changed my very nature and appearance.

They ruined me, they exiled me, and no one even knows about me. I think that is what hurts the most, that no one knows.

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters or plot. Anything you do not recognize is indeed created by me.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **This is a new idea I have decided to write. If someone happens to already have this idea, I am sorry I did not mean to take your thing. Please don't plagiarize this. It's the first good idea I've had in a long time. Please leave comments good or bad. I know some grammar is going to be off so please if you notice it, tell me. If you notice anything at all wrong with it, comment it. Thanks.**

 **We are fantastic!**

 **The Liar**


End file.
